


Guilty

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e01 Sympathy for the Devil, Gen, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La colpa è difficile da sopportare.<br/>Ambientata alla fine della 5x01. Punto di vista di Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

La colpa è un sentimento che brucia dentro come il fuoco, sento l'interno del mio corpo accartocciarsi come una foglia secca. Eppure non riesco a dire altro che “Mi dispiace”.  
Parole vane quando tu mi confessi che non puoi più fidarti di me. Solo adesso mi accorgo di quello che si è rotto tra di noi, solo adesso capisco che devo lottare con le unghie e con i denti per riavere quello che sempre avevo creduto mio: la tua fiducia, il tuo affetto, il tuo sostegno.  
Che mi ami ancora lo so, lo sento dal modo in cui mi parli. Non c'è rabbia nella tua voce, ma dolore, delusione. Ferito, non cessi di proteggermi.  
Ti allontani da me e le mie gambe rifiutano di seguirti. Vorrei essere sicuro che è possibile tornare indietro, se perdo questa speranza tanto vale buttarmi sotto un treno.  
Non lo farei mai, non ti abbandonerò all'inizio di una battaglia che io ho scatenato. Non lo farò perché tu hai dato la vita per me e so che non vorresti che il tuo sacrificio fosse stato vano.  
Inghiotto la colpa e mi preparo ad affrontare la guerra, anche se dentro di me qualcosa sta morendo.


End file.
